


刷星双性转 百合风俗店

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 刷星双性转 第一人称预警不喜勿进
Kudos: 14





	刷星双性转 百合风俗店

在遇见知秀姐以前，我也从来没有想过，第一次预约百合风俗店就预约到了完全符合自己理想型的姐姐。  
  
见到知秀姐以前我还是蛮紧张的，从地铁走到出站口的短短一段路，我竟然一边走一边觉得自己的心跳要从胸腔里蹦出来，但是看见知秀姐的一瞬间它便安定下来。虽然新宿站门口来来往往的人那么多，但是看到知秀姐的一瞬间我就知道她是我要找的人。  
  
之前和店里预约的时候也有提供过自己的喜好，我也只是笼统的写了比我大，温柔的，半长发的要求。但是知秀姐真的好像完美的长在了我的审美上。温柔的带着笑意的眼睛在和我对视的时候也认出了我，她隔着人群和我挥了挥手，轻盈的迈开步伐向我走了过来。  
  
东京初冬的夜晚很冷，知秀姐只穿着单薄的米色风衣，像优雅的天鹅翩跹在冬日寒风中。相比而言裹着厚厚的呢子大衣，围着围巾还带着帽子的我就像一只笨拙的企鹅。  
  
“是顺荣吗？”姐姐亲昵的挽上我的胳膊，不知道是冷的还是什么缘故，还没来得及说话我就先打了一个寒颤，知秀姐笑眯眯的伸出手问我要拉手吗？自然而然的就和姐姐十指紧扣了。  
  
姐姐的手比我的要大一些，刚好可以把我的手裹在掌心，她牵着我的手放到她的风衣外套里，啊，原来有一个暖宝宝，怪不得明明比我穿的少那么多，手心里的热度还是顺着我们牵住的手蔓延到我的胸口。  
  
我虽然平时也自诩是一个活泼外向的人，但是面对陌生人的时候难免会有些尴尬，特别是马上要和这个完全符合我理想型的陌生人做一些害羞的事情，更让我觉得不知道要聊些什么。  
  
但是还好姐姐并没有放任我一个人在尴尬的情绪里停留太久，非常轻快的和我聊起了一些日常的话题，知道我其实只小她半年多的时候惊讶的睁大了眼睛看着我，“我还以为顺荣还在上高中呢！还在想到底有没有成年呀我没有犯法吧kkk”  
  
没有走很久就到了姐姐提前定好的酒店，进了房间以后姐姐先帮我帽子围巾和大衣一件一件脱掉挂在衣帽架上，捧着我的脸颊用额头蹭了蹭我凌乱的刘海，让我在外面等她一下她去放浴缸的水，再出来的时候身上就只剩下一件轻柔的丝质吊带睡裙。  
  
只轻轻瞟了一眼我就不敢再将视线投过去，知秀姐逆光站着，隐约的肉色已经从轻薄的布料里透出来，“顺荣不喜欢姐姐吗？”看到我一直紧张的搅着自己的衣角，知秀姐似乎有些失落，语气里都是满满难过，我赶紧抬头对上姐姐委屈的眼睛，“不，不是的，只是……”  
  
“今晚我就是顺荣一个人的哦，所以顺荣想怎么看都是可以的。”得到我的回应后姐姐又变回了刚才笑眯眯的模样，“想摸一摸也是可以的。”她向我这边又迈了一步，刚刚好站在我的膝盖前面，我僵直的坐在床上不知道要做何动作，姐姐就牵起我蜷缩的手抚上了她的乳房。

还没有来得及感受手软的触感，知秀姐就又把我的手从胸口挪开了，下意识的抬头看她却看到她的坏笑的模样，“但是不是现在，要先去洗澡才可以哦。”

因为觉得我洗头发的方式太过粗暴，姐姐就帮我洗起头发来，比我高半个头的高度正好方便她在我的头皮和发根轻柔的按摩，将凌乱的发丝理顺又在发尖涂抹上护发素。身上也自然而然的帮我打满了泡沫，虽然是丝毫不带情欲的手法但是似有似无的触碰还是让我心跳加速了。

清洗干净身上又被姐姐拉着手坐在浴池里，浴池好小，两个人面对面坐着小腿总会交缠在一起，姐姐就干脆拉我过去在她腿间坐着，两个人的距离也徒然缩近了。“咦，”她正握着我的手把玩，“顺荣这里是有一个纹身吗？好巧，我这里也有一个。”她伸开五指给我看，果然在左手无名指的侧面有一行花体的小字。

从来没有见过有人在同一个地方纹了纹身的我立马被激起了兴趣，“真的哎，我也是这根手指的侧面，姐姐纹的是什么字？”我拉着她的手认认真真的拼读着，“j、o、s、h、u、a……？”“是我的名字啦，joshua。”姐姐温柔的笑着，“之前在美国住的时候的名字，知秀是我的韩文名字。”

“我的也是我的名字哦！hoshi!”我把手指伸到姐姐面前给她看，“虽然不是我原本的名字，但是是我跳舞的时候用的名字来着。”

“hoshi吗？那是星星的意思呢。和顺荣很相配的名字呀！”姐姐认真的夸奖突然有些不好意思，突然发现的相似点让感觉和知秀姐的距离感没有那么遥远了，于是便絮絮叨叨的和她说起来其实这个纹身是刚开始跳舞的时候偷偷纹的，感觉纹在这里不容易被爸妈发现平时戴个戒指还能挡一挡，没有想到过年伸手要红包的时候被发现了个正着被骂了一整个假期才算完。

姐姐咯咯的笑着，漂亮的眼尾上翘着在昏黄的灯光下看着别有一番风情，我忍不住将脸贴上去和姐姐额头贴着额头，近距离的看着姐姐的眼睛让我像是陷入了一个艳丽的漩涡，在姐姐问我要不要去床上的时候，毫无征兆的沦陷了。

“可以接吻吗？”像电视剧一样dive in进柔软的大床以后知秀姐翻身撑在我上面，发丝垂下来落在我的脖颈上痒痒的，羞于给出回答而是直接将手环在姐姐的脖颈上，丝丝缕缕的玫瑰香气随着她的贴近而弥漫在我的鼻腔，促使我忍不住扬起下巴更快的去和温热的嘴唇相贴。

刚开始还只是温柔的碰触，后来我忍不住微微张开了嘴巴，姐姐灵活的舌头便钻了进来，小口小口的吸吮着我的舌尖，发出啧啧作响的水声，太色情了，但是又实在是太舒服，环在她脖子上的手臂渐渐的没了力量滑落到床上，被姐姐捉住后十指交扣着压在身体两侧。

姐姐的手掌好软，嘴唇好软，胸脯也好软，随着呼吸的加快起伏的胸膛总能碰到，身体里涌出的欲望让我情不自禁的一边和姐姐接吻一边缓缓的磨蹭着上半身和姐姐的摩擦在一起。

“小荣好着急……”姐姐响亮的在我嘴唇上亲了一下，嘴唇离开的时候丝丝缕缕牵连不断，被我渴望的伸出舌头一点一点勾回自己的口腔。她笑眯眯的将自己更多的重量释放在我的身上，浑圆的温热和我小小的乳房紧贴在一起，炙热的亲吻又一次落在我的嘴唇，带着潮湿的黏意沿着嘴角滑落到脖颈，我痒的发抖，但是又不舍得姐姐的嘴唇离开，只能闭着眼睛忍住呼吸等待着折磨般的煎熬过去。

姐姐似乎是发现了我的不同寻常，嘴唇很快便离开了，但是手臂被抬起到头顶，姐姐在腋下小口小口的吹着气，瞬间我感觉全身的汗毛都要树立起来，更不要说下一秒几乎从未被碰触过的软肉就被叼在口齿之间轻柔的舔舐着。

“唔……”我终于是憋不住这口气了，本来只想慢慢的换口气，但是声带仿佛不受控制的发出了一声短促的呻吟，“小荣真的是很敏感的孩子呢……”姐姐一只手抚弄着我的脸颊又再次地下头去留下一道道水痕，“不用忍着也可以的，我很喜欢小荣的声音呀。”

“嗯……姐、姐姐……”我断断续续的叫她，急促的呼吸出卖了我被她舔的有多么舒服，“想、想亲亲……喜欢姐姐亲、亲我……”自然而然的双唇相接，这一次不再是第一次接吻那样的和风细雨，激烈的交缠让我的头脑开始变得晕晕乎乎，只能傻乎乎的在知秀姐绵长的亲吻下发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。

“这么喜欢姐姐亲亲吗？”知秀姐在我嘴唇上啾啾的亲了两下，她的嘴唇也因为我的吸吮变得殷红，我点点头不知道该说什么，只是觉得好舒服好舒服，只是被亲一亲就感觉下半身已经湿了起来。“那顺荣知道自己的敏感点在哪里吗？”知秀姐撑起身体从上到下打量着我赤裸的身体，我摇了摇头，“那我先告诉顺荣哦，”明明两个人的距离已经足够近了，姐姐却还是在我的耳边轻声的说着，“我最敏感的地方……是乳头哦。”一边说着一边含湿了我的手指摸过去。

我没有摸过别的女孩子，只能模仿小电影里面的样子揉捏着粉嫩的乳尖，用指甲搔刮着乳晕，姐姐果然很快就抑制不住的低声喘起来，肉粒也因为我的抚摸而变的挺立。好神奇的感觉，虽然快感没有传达到自己身上，但是听着知秀姐的声音我也觉得下半身好像更涨了一些。我不仅开始思考自己的敏感点到底在哪里，平时自己手淫的时候基本上也就是冲着关键部位就去了，虽然也尝试过一边摸下面一边摸乳头，但好像并没有什么特别的感受。

知秀姐仿佛看出了我的犹豫也没有继续追问下去，只是笑眯眯的跟我说没关系呀，一会儿不就知道了吗？

————姐姐果然没有骗我。在全身上下都被知秀姐一点一点的吮吻过之后我爽到一片空白的脑袋里只能想到这几个字了。只是嘴唇和手指轻轻的流连就可以让我的肌肉颤抖，一个又一个的吻接二连三的落下来，甚至还穿插着舌尖的舔舐和牙齿的碾磨。身上已经没有哪个角落是知秀姐没有到达过的了，她一边在我的耳边轻声的叫着我的名字一边在娇嫩的软肉上留下一片嫣红的指痕。我难耐的左右摩擦着大腿，感觉私密之处已经渴求到极致，“知秀姐……秀秀姐姐……”我软着嗓子叫着她的名字，“想要姐姐……秀秀姐姐、给我吧……”

“小荣果然等不及了吗？”手指顺着我交缠的大腿根摸进去，“怎么都湿成这个样子？”不用想也知道下面早就是湿黏一片，隔着淡淡的毛发都可以感受到沟壑里的温度。“因为想要姐姐……”也顾不上羞耻，对于知秀姐姐的渴望已经烧干了我最后的理智，我不管不顾的曲起双腿将自己完全打开，在姐姐的手指终于碰触到快感核心的时候控制不住的喘息起来。

阴蒂早就已经因为姐姐的挑逗肿胀起来，只是被纳在手里揉捏了两下就爽的连臀部的肌肉都在发抖，手指顺着泥泞的软肉向下摸到了甜蜜的入口，女孩子纤细的手指轻松的就破开了情动的穴口，指尖在穴口来回的抽插着将一股股透明的液体带出来堆积在穴口，又被拇指抹到湿的一塌糊涂的肉唇上。

姐姐的手比我的要大很多的样子，自己摸要中指才能碰到的敏感点姐姐的食指还没有插到底就抵达了那块软肉，指尖刚开始还是在周围按压着打着转，感觉到我瑟缩着收紧了穴肉便更大幅度的抽插勾弄起来，灵活的指尖比小玩具更能直顶G点，密集的快感随着频率的加快而集中的爆发，没一会儿我就僵直的绷紧了身体颤抖着高潮了。

女孩子做爱最快乐的一点大概就是没有所谓的不应期，感觉穴肉还在高潮的余韵中回味，但是姐姐的手指又一次动起来的时候又忍不住张开了大腿迎接着新一轮快感的洗礼，舌尖在阴蒂上毫无章法的扫动着，软肉被吸吮的快感像过电一般冲击着我的神经，穴口还在一抽一抽的和搅弄的手指纠缠，啧啧的水声和我不成调的呻吟混杂在一起冲击着我的听觉，我从来没想到自己也可以像小电影里的女生那样喊的那么娇弱无骨，快感洗刷着我的中枢神经我应机性的抬起上半身，正好看到知秀姐用鼻尖顶弄着用嘴唇吸吮着用手指抽插着我全身上下最敏感的地方，“放松……不要紧张……”知秀姐闷在我下半身的声音好像有什么魔力，我听从着她的话放松自己的肌肉与神经，更加坦然的去接受流窜在我身体各处的快感，一时间的头晕目眩让我感觉身体里好像有一个阀门被缓缓的开启，一股股清泉随着知秀姐姐按压飞溅出来，溅到姐姐漂亮的嘴唇和鼻梁，连卷曲的睫毛上都挂着晶莹的水珠。

从恍然失神中回过神来的时候姐姐已经蹭干净了脸上被我潮吹溅上的淫液，“小荣第一次潮吹吗？”姐姐蹭过和我接吻，身体里的手指不知道什么时候变成了两根，仍然在孜孜不倦的在我已经高潮过两次还是敏感万分的穴道里动着。

“好舒服，姐姐摸得我、好舒服……”一张嘴才知道自己的嗓子已经喊哑了，但是看着姐姐漂亮的脸蛋还是想不管不顾的亲下去，因为我知道姐姐不会拒绝我的。果然，姐姐只是调笑着说着小荣好色哦一边和我交换着亲吻，借着手指还在我身体里将我翻了个身跪趴在床上，揉捏着我敏感的腰窝舔着我从来没有碰触过的后穴将我送上了第三次高潮。

清洗以后我和姐姐面对面拥抱着躺在床上，我像刚出生的小孩子一样吸吮着姐姐并没有乳汁的乳房，在姐姐轻柔的歌声中陷入的一夜好梦。

再醒来的时候姐姐已经离开了，床头的便签是唯一证明这不是一个春梦的证据，一串数字后面是姐姐清秀的字体，如果可以，希望可以和顺荣一起享受更多快乐的事情。

我翻过便签，竟然又发现了两个简单又活灵活现的表情，一个是又圆又大眼尾上翘的桃花眼，一个是十点十分的眼睛和渴望啵啵的嘴唇，中间的心形好随意哦，一看就是用口红涂上去的，但是我却不受控制的笑成了图上的模样。

第一次预约百合风俗店就可以预约到自己喜欢的类型，并且对方也喜欢自己的概率到底有多小呢？我数学不好不愿意去计算，但是我知道，我就是那个幸运的正确答案。


End file.
